


Build, Break, Rebuild, Reinforce, Destroy

by FatyGSquare



Series: Quarantink [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Quarantink Challenge, Relationship Study, This is Yuzuvier afterall, just a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu has walls around for everything.Javier Fernandez destroys them.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666186
Kudos: 35





	Build, Break, Rebuild, Reinforce, Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! Second one today! The prompt was 'wall'.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

**_One by one, they come crashing down._ **

A pat on his shoulder, a gentle smile. So new, so pure, so unexpected.

The first one breaks slowly, in the course of two long years. Helping hand by helping hand. Smile by smile.

**_One by one, they come crashin_ _g down._ **

An arm around his waist, a hand on his nape. So familiar, so close, so intoxicating.

The second one crumbles with the tickles, the hugs, the lovely words.

**_One by one, he builds them from the ground._ **

Another hug, another ceremony on the second step of the podium, one more time he will not sing along with his national anthem.

The third one cracks but doesn’t break, still up and guarding him. He has a goal in life, the reason he believes he was born. It is time to get back on track.

**_One by one, he builds them from the ground._ **

One, two, three, four. Shiny and gold. He doesn’t count the silvers, they are not as welcomed, after all. He looks to his left and then to his right. Something is wrong, something is out of place.

Deep breath, smiling just so. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees him walk in. His hands move on their own, taking it off and putting it on him. A smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, a loose hug.

The fourth wall is up, rocking him to the core. Built from the pieces of his shattering heart.

**_One by one, they are regrown._ **

He closes his eyes, his head pounding with memories he would rather forget. So much pain, so many tears. So unexpected and mean and cruel. To break the news to him in such a place, with the entire world watching.

Deep breath, he opens his eyes. Red, yellow, red. Like three shots to his chest, point blank.

His walls, all of them, turn from stone to diamond. Hard and unbreakable, a beautiful testimony of his pain and pressure through the years.

**_And with a kiss, they are all blown._ **

They are warm, chapped and a little dry. They demand and demand, taking everything he has to offer.

He never expected it like this. In his mind and in his dreams, it was gentle, soft and caring. Just like the man pulling him closer, flush against one another.

It speaks of passion, raw and fiery. Of feelings never addressed before. Of a desire that has been building for years in their cores. Of a love that permeates the very essence of their beings.

Yuzuru Hanyu has built walls around him his entire life, to keep those he loves in, to keep everyone else out.

Javier Fernandez first cracked them, then broke them, assisted in their rebuilt and reinforcement.

Today, lips on lips, Javier has blown Yuzuru’s walls to smithereens.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
